supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lorkn
Lorkn, I think you need to stop editing pages fixing grammatical errors. You have accually "made Pad's page worse" according to some users. Do to these complains, I would advise that you stop. - Icewish ♥ 23:37, November 28, 2012 (UTC) K :) Thanks for understanding :D Icewish ♥ 00:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Not if it will affect the appearance of the sig. Icewish ♥ 01:10, November 29, 2012 (UTC) its fine just ask permission first then i can let you edit on my pages and if there is anything that needs fixing or deleting just tell me :) Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Chat? ✰Reshiram✰ I am very sorry if Reshiram Riolu (MineCraftWolfStar) as given you any trouble. I will remove all her dumb comments as soon as I can. If she tells you anything bad, please tell me :) Icewish ♥ 16:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Lorkn, Minecraft has one more chance, don't be surprised if she's online. Ftaghn/Sig 23:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The question marks aren't supposed to be there -.- I try to remove them, but it keeps returning! If you removed them, then I'd really appreciate it :) ✧Edme✧ 00:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC) K :) I added it to the wiki navigation tool bar. (Only Admins can do this, BTW) Icewish ♥ 03:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you hold off drawing Kogari on your "Master Drawing" for a bit? His final design is still in rough draft form. Blazemanblaze4231 (talk) 02:20, December 5, 2012 (UTC) You can go ahead and draw Kogari know, his picture is up (and it took me hours). 23:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can work on the jane page i haven't edited there in a while anyway.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:08, December 6, 2012 (UTC) oh and you can also work on the melody page too. (and you can also add things for the RP stuff because i am missing a lot of stuff :P)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks for fixing my pages :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:58, December 6, 2012 (UTC) If you want you can edit the Pad page :) oh and the Eddie page.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:11, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Lorkn! you did a great job! :) oh you can also put some links on the pages if you want to.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:31, December 7, 2012 (UTC) If it's for grammar or format, I'm fine with you editing my pages. Just try not to change anything else. Probably a random message, but I think you said something about messaging you about this? http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:04, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) And I'll archive it now :) yes ✰Reshiram✰ Would you like to be an admin on this wiki? Icewish ♥ 02:11, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on your new Admin rights :D You really deserved it :)✧Edme✧ 14:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) hey lorkn can you fix some stuff on Marth's and Sasuke's page?Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) thanks :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lorkn. About that request for editing the Luigi page- you may edit it. It was my first page on this wiki so it may have a lot of errors. Thanks. Johnson ace (talk) 21:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lorkn :) Are you going to edit more on the wiki? I just thought I would ask :) ☆Edme☆ 23:39, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) ☆Edme☆ 19:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi :D Would you like to join this RP? Temporal Breach/Roleplay Icewish ♥ 03:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm really sorry..... And your not a jerk for leaving, I'm the jerk because I should have sent you a message about me removing your admin rights first before I accually did. Anyways, you are welcome to return any time you would like, you were a really great admin and wiki friend :) Again, I'm very sorry for what I did, if you would like me to give you back your rights I will do so as soon as I can, Icewish ♥ 00:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) *gasp* i haven't sent you a message in a while! anywho..just wanted to stop by and say hi. If you wanna chat (ill be on tomorrow) just send me a message :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sounds great :) I have to admit I haven't been very active either. Activity has really slowed down lately, and we need as much help as we can get. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:06, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lorkn :D Long time no see :) Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Hi! Are you really back? We desperately need users! Ftaghn Talk 01:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC)